Meet the Striker
by RQueens
Summary: The Administrator feels that the Red team might need some help. But also, to remind them that there are other dangers in the world that doesn't involve bullets, back stabs, grenades or explosions. Let's hope the team is prepared for the new recruit. Tenth class, reviews accepted. Flames will be given to Pyro. Rating likely to change, based on the content of story.
1. Chapter 1

Greeting, lovely reader. Names RQueens, lover of Team Fortress 2 and all around decent person. Decided to put this little story up on and see how people react. Anything you might not understand in this story, you can leave a comment in the reviews or look for me on my Tumblr account at randomqueens. Oh, and before I forget...

Ahem.

Disclaimer: Team Fortress 2 and the characters belongs to Valve. The situations and OC class in this story belong to me.

Enjoy ^.^

* * *

Ten minutes.

That was the time left before the mission was over. Add in the fact that getting back to the base with her objections in hand without getting noticed was not a pleasant thought. Not to mention the whole 'No Killing' meant that the men were going to be scrounging around the base looking for missing items. If possible, it would be nice if they put the blame on someone. Like that loud mouth brat or one of those doves that's been spotted flying around the place. Well, for some of the items that were missing, of course. Everything else, blame it on the brat.

Oh! Was that the Blu Sniper?

~Perfect timing.~ Time for the last hunt.

o.O.o.O

"We don't need help. We've been taking care of the other team on our own, with nice results might I add." The tone of reasoning could only come from the sanest member of the Red team, Engineer, while the rest of his team were otherwise groaning or complaining. "But not at a pace that I find satisfying. And that's why I have deemed it necessary to get you mercenaries help." Looking past the men gathered around the table, The Administrator knew the mercenaries wouldn't be thrilled with the thought of a new class being initiated. Granted, she didn't give them much choice in the matter. SHE was the one who paid them, so if she wanted to add a new member, she COULD! Not giving them room to complain, she leaned back in her chair. "Now, if you would be so kind as to stop whining like a bunch of annoying children," Glancing to the door that opened into the meeting room, the men all stood, ready to attack.

Stepping out from the shadows was something the men have never seen before. Bandages wrapped around strong looking paws with brown pants hiding the bipedal legs. A red tank top was resting on top of a black, short sleeved shirt. On the sleeve was a red emblem with four ragged claw marks going across at an angle. There was a small portion of short, beige fur showing on her arm before a bandage started at her elbows, to travel down to her fingers. There, at the tip of her fingers, black claws were protruding.

Traveling past that was a black choker around the neck, that didn't discern from the lean muzzle that held a grin, a canine poking out. The fact that the hazel eyes were glinting didn't help the deviant look, along with the wriggling ears on top of the head. Rather it was the look on the mercenaries faces or from the bag that was slunged over her should, it was hard to determine. "Mercenaries? Meet The Striker."

o.O.o.O

Dead silence met the woman while the Administrator smirked. "Have fun." When the screen went dark, that was when everything took a different direction.

Scout was flailing about, words attempting to come out of his usually fast mouth failing. Heavy was scratching his head in confusion while his companion, Medic, had his hands folded in front of his face, intrigued at the creature in front of them. Both Sniper and Engineer were staring in disbelief, easier to tell from the Australians yellow tinted aviators sliding down his nose. The Spy, being the cool and collected man that he was, managed to keep his ever present cigarette in his mouth. The only person who managed words was the Soldier, who was angrily making a raucous about women being on the battle field, even if they weren't human. The Demoman was staring between the creature and his scrumpy while the Pyro tilted its head, confused.

Two black ears wriggled from all the cacophony that the nine mercs in front of her were making. "I suppose the Administrator forgot to tell you that I CAN talk and understand you." The Striker said, making the man stare at her. "You are... from Dark Continent, yes? Medic asked, straightening his glasses. Turning an ear to the German, the African smirked. "Of course." This had everyone stare at her.

That was a country none of them really knew about. Hell, not even Spy and he was the expert on gathering information. Africa was considered dark because of the jungles and tales of dangerous creatures and tales of magic. But, from the looks of this creature, those tales were true.

Noticing the looks, she growled before placing her bounty on the table. Out of it spilled her 'treasures.' An Atomizer, helmet, Fire Axe, an eye patch, a bar of Dalokoh, a wrench, a saw bone, an akubra and a switchblade. Looking down at the items then at the anthro, there was no question to where this stuff came from.

Blu base.

Looking at the items again, the Engineer stepped forward. Holding his left hand out, he managed a smile. "Well, seems y'all got a knack for swipin' and makin' little to no noise, ma'am. Welcome to the team." A tail whipped out behind her as she placed her left hand in his, giving the short man a firm handshake. "Pleasure."

* * *

Authors Note: I'm pretty sure someone noticed that this was deleted, then back up again. Yeah...kinda had to tinker around some to get the formatting done right. Hopefully this won't be an issue any more and for you to watch out for Ch. 2 in the coming days.


	2. To Trust or Not To Trust

A/N: Greetings from RQueens. First off, I want to apologize for the lateness of this story. A couple of things came up in RL and had a powerful significance to me. But I'm doing better. And I see I had some reviews. I want to thank you for reviewing or even viewing this story. Without further ado, here's Ch. 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Team Fortress 2, Valve does. Shame, really.

* * *

It was a gorgeous day.

The sun was out, no clouds in the sky and the temperature was quite pleasant, for a desert that is. Yup, nothing could spoil this perfect...

"YOU ARE ALL MAGGOTS!"

day.

The BLU Soldier was currently standing at the last control point of Freight. If he took the time to notice that his team was respawning more than usual, he would've taken into account to why and take the necessary precautions of keeping guard. But he didn't. "I will personally send you back to your momma in a box!" He yelled, firing a rocket at the RED Demoman, gibs spraying into the air before coming back down.

The BLU Soldier really should have been paying attention to what was happening behind him.

Four black claws dug into his neck, dragging them across the exposed, and vulnerable, flesh. Crimson expelled from the marks at an alarming rate, making the upper portion of the blue uniform purple. The Soldier had dropped his rocket launcher to clasp his hands around his throat, trying to stem the blood lose, in hopes that the BLU Medic would show up. That, however, was a lost cause since the doctor was currently laying in a pool of his own blood, waiting to be respawned.

Standing over the body, Striker frowned, flexing bloodied claws. "You got blood on my claws, kind sir." She said in a deadly tone, just as the control point turned red. And not a moment too soon.

"VICTORY!"

o.O.o.O

"Whoa! I can't believe how fast the new recruit is! 'Course, ain't as fast as me." Scout bragged to his fellow mercs in the locker room. "Careful there, son. You're ego's gonna swell that big head of yours." The Engineer said, rubbing his head. "Oh, come on hard hat. Ya know I'm kiddin'."

Speaking of the devil, Striker stepped into the room, undaunted by the looks she was getting. Maybe it was the red prints she was leaving on the floor or the red, semi-wet claws. "Hey, Strike! Nice work out there, 'specially at the end." Scout said. "Hmm? Ala, asante." She said in thanks, opening her locker.

"Ya know, for goin' 'gainst a Soldier alone without a powerful weapon? Impressive." Scout stated, leaning against the locker next to hers."I suppose." She said, really not paying attention to anything while taking the bandages off her arms.

"I mean, considerin' yer a female and all, at least I think yer a female, it's just that I'm surprised. Most women are dainty things. You, however, ain't dainty. Yer kinda on the big side. Not big like Heavy there, but not a decent size for females here. In fact, are you really human or are you like one of them mutated animals I hear 'bout? Like Godzilla or somethin'?"

Ears flat against her skull, she couldn't help but stare at the boy. He was serious, she could tell just from the look on his face. "You are quite boisterous boy who does not know when to stop talking. Is not necessary for useless prattle." Taking some glass bottles out of her locker, she closed it before turning to Scout. "Even when you talk to others, your words are grating and have no real meaning. Next time, be careful what you say." With that, Striker walked out of the locker room, away from the red face of the Scout and some chuckling from the other classes.

o.O.o.O

"Man, what a bitch! I mean, I get she's from an unknown country and probably don' know better, but sheesh! She coulda 'lest been a bit more cheerful!" Scout exclaimed during dinner. Demo reached over and popped Scout on the head. "Learn some respect, ya little shit. Just 'cause she ain' a dainty lass don' mean to talk badly 'bout her." He said, taking a quick swig from his ever present bottle of scrumpy.

"Scout, how do ya know she don' know how things work here? For all ya know, she's never dealt with fast talkers." Engineer said from the kitchen door way

"Ya have to admit. Shelia's not...normal. Caught her huntin' after the battle today." Sniper said. "She was probably practicing with that bow and arrow of hers." Engineer said hopeful. "Naw, mate. When I say hunt, I mean she killed a creature with her claws and ate it."

There was silence around the table as they took the information in. Coughing, the Engineer shook his head. "Either way, you can't deny that she's a great addition to the team." "Fraulein is too quiet. She scared my doves when she needed ze uberheart installed. She also growled at me when I asked her about that form of hers und if I could...exam her." Medic stated. "You do get personal sometimes, Doktor." Heavy said from his place beside the man. "It's bad enough that we have a heathen on this team, but a woman! I still can't believe the higher ups would do such a thing!" Soldier slammed his fist on the table, upsetting the plates and cutlery.

"Careful, Soldier. We wouldn't want people to think that you prefer the masculine company over a petit." Spy said from the window, taking his evening cigarette. "I don't care! The battle field is no place for a woman, no matter what she looks like. As a matter of fact, the performance she gave made me want to slap some of you. You're being bested by a female!" The others just groaned at the tone he used. "So, ya sayin' ya don' trust Striker?" Engineer asked. "Ain' sayin' that. But, ya gotta admit, she's weird. How we suppose to trust...a thing that won't communicate with us? Far as I'm concerned, she coulda stayed where she came from." Scout said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Here, here!" Soldier exclaimed.

None of them would realize that a pair of black ears were twitching as the owner of said ears silently walked away from the entrance of the kitchen.


	3. Authors Note

Alright.

I'm going to level with ya'll. I've spent some days during college break with various thoughts and ideas bouncing off the wall in my head with this story. Actually got Ch. 4 written down. However, at the same time, that's given folks enough time to give their opinions to me. Especially in PM's and on Tumblr. The results have been...a hodgepodge of negative and positive. Granted, most were negatives and have made me question a lot of things.

Now, here's the thing. When I thought of this tenth class, I did not, in my mind, create her to be the typical Mary-Sue who was this pretty, bright eyed teenager that any of the nine original classes would fall in love with who has never killed anyone before, gets sick or upset at the thought of injuring or killing people, never did any form of hard work in her life. I have taken that 'Universal' Mary Sue Litmus Test and the rank was under 18. While there are people out there who might say that I cheated, didn't answer questions honestly or possibly drunk when doing it

Also, I've glanced at the various 'rules' to making an OC in the Team Fortress 2 fandom. I can personally say that I'm not doing anything against said rules. Especially from that lovely indication from deviantart. I can also say that I've been accused of making this class all powerful from a fight scene I did. Which...I find interesting since I've never made any indication that the class is faster than Scout, stealthier than Spy or will dazzle both teams with her skills and single-handedly win every match while everyone else cowers in respawn. That IS one reason why I made a blog for the class. For folks to get to know her a little bit, including basic information like the speed, health, pros and cons to the class.

So, I ask this of you, the reader. Should I continue with this? Make drabbles? Or just scrap this all together?

Because...with recent events, certain posts and how I'm feeling right now?

...

I just need some kind of sign.


End file.
